Pulled back from the edge
by stardiva
Summary: This is based on the achie comic series over the edge. Betty is hurt and Jughead rushes to her hospital bed. . BUGHEAD of course. Here is chap 3
1. Chapter 1

As I raced through the sliding door of the Riverdale hospital , my mind was spinning. I had received a frantic phone call from my friend Veronica Lodge that my girlfriend , my beautiful perfect girl friend Betty Cooper had been in a near fatal car crash and now lay in a hospital bed , fighting for her life. Betty had tried to stop our mutual friend Archie Andrews from playing a stupid game of drag race chicken at Serpents Hill against another class mate Reggie Mantle

I had received the call during my shift at Pop's chocolate shoppe where I worked as a short order cook. I had rushed out the door after telling my boss Pop Tate what had happen to Betty . He had told me to go that he would take care of things at the diner. I thanked him over my shoulder as I ran to my truck.

Now as I stood in the emergency room looking around for some one ,any one who could tell me where and how my girl friend was. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder ,I turned and came face to face with the person I didn't want see,Archie. "Jug..." I shake off the hand and glared at him as I hissed " Archie if you're really smart , you'll stay the hell away from me. "

I then turned to see Veronica who had come up to us . Ignoring Archie completely I asked Veronica . " Veronica ...Where's Betty. " She looked at me through her tears as she hugged me close. " it doesn't look good Juggie." I looked at her as again I asked " Veronica ...Where is she? I want to see her... " Ronnie took hold of my arm,then lead me down the corridor and stopped at one of the rooms. Betty's parents were waiting outside of their daughter's room.

They stood as we approached them, I looked pleadingly at Alice Cooper "Mrs Cooper.. Can i see her? Please ?" She nodded as Hal Cooper stood beside her, silently with his arm around his wife's shoulder " You can Jughead ..." I noticed as Veronica and I made our way past them, Alice was glaring at Archie and pointed a finger at him "Not you...You stay away."

I walked past them and I made my way into Betty's hospital room. The room was eerily quiet as I made my way to the bed. My eyes misted as I looked at my beautiful girl who lay battered and almost lifeless on the bed.

I then pulled up the nearest chair close to the bed and tenderly took hold of the limp hand. I kissed it as I looked up at her face. I spoke softly as I gently touched her face with my free hand "Hey there Juliet, nurse is off duty. You can open those baby blues now. Please Betts.. I need you...don't leave me.." I kissed her hand again and put my head down on the bed and wept openly.

I sat like this for a little while, stroking and kissing her hand and silently willing Betty to open her eyes. I heard the door open behind me and Veronica came up behind stood beside me and put her hand on my shoulder. " Are you ok Jug..." I wiped my eyes as I looked over my shoulder at Veronica " Not really. I just want her to wake up." I looked back at Betty and brought her hand to my lips. " Come back to me."

I spoke quietly to Veronca "You know,she is the only girl I've ever kissed." Ronnie answered " Yeah ,Me too."

Ok not sure about this .. Should I continued... And how do you think Jughead should react to Ronnie's answer.. How did you like her answer...

Side note to my Boshane boys fans. I am working on some chapters for them .. Don't worry I will never not write for them


	2. Chapter 2

( side note to my Boshane boys fans don't worry I am still working on chapters for our Ianto and his Prince...but this bunny was like very bossy..please don't give up on me.

Until then I hope people like this.

Jughead's point of view.

I spoke quietly to Veronca "You know,she is the only girl I've ever kissed." Ronnie answered " Yeah ,Me too."

I looked at my girlfriend's best friend bewildered ."Wait...What do you mean? When was this? Veronica chuckled at this as she put her hand on my shoulder 'as her eyes glistened impishly ."Relax Jug ..it was just to get us on the cheerleading squad It was also to stick it to Cheryl "

I had to chuckle at this. Veronica smiled at me then looked over at the door.. " But that's a story for another day. l think I better go save my boyfriend from momma Cooper. " I nodded slightly ,as mad as I was at Archie at this moment I wouldn't want to be in his shoes. Alice Cooper was a mother bear when it came to her daughters, Polly and Betty. I was glad Alice was dealing with Archie. At the moment I was far too ticked off at my best friend.

I turned back to Betty and gently kissed her palm.

My thumb tenderly ran over the four half moon scars that I knew were self inflicted . I was the only one of our small group of friends who knew about her self wounding. Not even her parents knew about them. .She had shown me one night as we had sat in our booth at Pops.

We had our first fight that night , over the stupid fact that my kind sweet girl friend tried to do something nice for me , she had planned a surprise party for me ( her ungrateful boyfriend )

Regretfully I had raged at her that i couldn't believe she gave me a party that I didn't even want. I had also stated that i wasn't one of her projects,,and that I wasn't 'normal' like other guys like Archie( who she had had a crush on since forever ). And that I bet she was still hoping he'd ditch Veronica and declare his love for her . The hurt look on Betty's face when I had said this ,tore at my heart.. I knew at that moment I had screwed up royally and had regretted my words. .That I might have lost her.i knew I had to do something to fix this. When she had turned to leave I took hold of her arm and gathered her in my arms.

" I'm so sorry Betty, you did something nice for me and I turned into a jerk . I didn't mean it ..I 'm so sorry." I had dried her tears and we shared a sweet kiss. Hand in hand we walked to Pops., where Betty had told me about the scars and about her darker side.. She then showed me the scars on her palms.. Betty had sighed heavily as I kissed them,. "there is something horribly wrong with me. " I had soothingly gave her hands butterfly kisses as I spoke "'There is nothing wrong with you ... You're the ."

She had stopped me with a finger placed lightly on my lips" Jughead Jones if you say the words perfect and girl ,I will kill you. " We had looked at each other and then smiled as we shared a kiss over our milkshakes.

Now as I looked up at Betty laying in the bed , I whispered " Please Betts... I need you to open your eyes... I love you. I need my Juliet. I'd be lost with out you. " I kissed her hand. I then began to sing softly as I sat there.

WHEN I KISSED YOU GIRL I KNEW HOW SWEET A KISS COULD BE.

THEY FEEL LIKE THE SUMMER SUN SHINE

SO PLEASE ..OPEN UP YOUR BABY BLUES AND POUR SOME SWEETNESS OVER ME

I JUST CANT BELIEVE THE LOVELINESS OF LOVING YOU.

I CANT BELIEVE THE WONDER OF THIS FEELING TOO..

YOU MAKE MY LIFE SO SWEET... AND YOU GOT ME WANTING YOU..

I once again lay my head on the side of the bed and still held the limp hand. I also sent up a prayer " Please .. Please don't take her away from me..." Just then I heard the door behind me open. I glanced over my shoulder and saw it was my dad. He spoke softly " Hal took Alice home so she can get some rest. I thought I'd come and check on you "

I got up from my chair and walked in to his open arms that wrapped around me and held me as I my growing up he was the one I often went to when I hurt myself or when kids were were bullying me .

The odd time I would go to my mom, but all I ever got from her was a hug and told that I should take it like a big boy. Where dad would dry my tears and treat me to a milkshake at Pops so we could talk over the problem.. To other people and my mom he was known as a drunk and a loser but to me he was the shoulder I could lean on.

The day mom and Jellybean had left us, dad had picked me up and held me as I cried for my mommy to come back. I vaguely remember noticing the single tear sliding down my father's cheek. After I was all cried out , we had gone to Pops to have dinner.. I had sat there dejected not touching the food he had ordered for me.

I then looked through my tear filled eyes at him and asked him." Does mom think I'm a weirdo? Is that why she left? Why doesn't she want me any more.. Is this my fault. " my father frowned slightly as he put his hand on my then small arm . "Hey .you are not a weirdo... also ..You are not to blame for your mom's leaving . That's all on her and I I. Don't you blame yourself for this. Her leaving is not your fault. Your mother loves you."

Now as I stood in his fatherly embrace, I buried my face in his neck as I let loose my tears. " what if I lose her... "

Dad then made me look at him. " Hey , don't go there , look at me Jughead. Listen to me..Your girl needs you. ... Don't you give up on her. I know your mind wants to go there so bad it hurts ...but don't.. Do not go there. You need to be strong for her. That girl of your going to pull through. She is a strong Cooper woman ." He grinned at me ". She kind of reminds me of Alice back in the day.. You can bet Betty is fighting her way back... "

Smiling through my tears , I was about to speak when my ears heard a soft yet weak voice from the bed."Juggie ?" My father patted my arm as he spoke quietly " I'll go get her parents and the doctor," he then left the room.

I hurried to Betty's bedside and took hold of her hand and smiled lovingly at her" Hey there Juliet ... " I then gently kissed her cheek . As I did , I noticed her frowning . " Betts? What's wrong? Are you in pain.? " Still frowning she asked "Jug... where am I ...why is it so dark in here?" I looked around the room puzzled . The room was brightly lit as it was early afternoon .

" Betts you're in the hospital, you were in a car accident , it's mid afternoon and the lights are on." The frown on her face deepened as she touched her face with her free hand. "Then did the doctor bandage my eyes? " I could feel her hand clutching mine as she whimpered " Jug ... I can't see. I can't see,"

Ok here is the next chap... And look who creeped in . My fave parent on the show. FP JONES . he may not win father of the year but he loves and is there for his son.

To those who have read the original comic story over the edge .. As you can see I tried to change some things . Like Betty!s type of injury . How did I do? Any suggestions? How should I bring Reggie and Archie back in to it.. Jug in chap one told Archie to stay away . How should he react to Reggie..

And the song is sugar sugar , tweaked of course .

And sorry about dissing juggie's mum but after ep 12 I have a strong dislike for the woman. ( like I'm the only one..)

Please review..


	3. Chapter 3

A little while later after her doctor had examined her, he and Betty's parents had left for the night. I sat in a chair beside Betty's bed, just holding her hand as she slept. The doctor had told us that Betty's blindness might be permanent.

Betty, of course had put on a brave face about it in front of her parents. But now as we sat alone together, holding hands I could feel her squeeze it slightly. I had glanced over at her parents who were talking to the doctor with sad expressions on their faces. The three of them had left, leaving the two of us alone in Betty's room.

"Jug?" I heard my girlfriend speak faintly. I leaned over and gently kissed her hand as I looked over at her."Hey there Juliet, I'm right here " I gently touched her cheek with my finger as I placed a soft kiss on her lips.

I noticed a tear rolling down her pale cheek. Her voice trembled slightly "Juggie .. I'm scared. What if I never see again." I gently wiped the tear away and spoke quietly " Betty , we will cross that bridge when we come to it..and if worse comes to worse there is only one thing we can do."

I saw Betty frown slightly "What's that?" I kissed her hand as I responded " We'll have to train Hot Dog to be your guide dog." (Hot Dog was the two year old sheep dog that Betty and I had adopted after we started dating. He stayed with me at my family's trailer. He never stayed at the Coopers.

Betty's mother had said she didn't want dog hair all over her house. Hot dog adored Betty. She always made a fuss over him. She also made him homemade dog treats. On nights Betty stayed over , I would often wake up to find Betty laying in my arms and laying beside her in the bed with his head resting on her leg would be Hot dog,snoring his fool head off.)

A huge bright smile lit up her face as she giggled " If that the case , we might need to stock up on Scooby snacks." We laughed at this, as I got up from my chair and eased my self on to the bed beside my girlfriend. I kissed her forehead as I asked her. " Is this ok, Betts?"

Betty snuggled in my arms and nodded " it's more then ok, Juggie." We laid there for a little while, kissing and talking quietly.

Soon Betty fell asleep in my arms. As we lay there, I watched her sleep. I then quietly untangled my self from her sleeping form. I leaned over and gently kissed her cheek. "Sleep well ,my fair Juliet "I made my way out of the room. I soon headed towards the cafeteria in search of coffee and food.

As I entered the cafeteria, I saw Veronica rushing towards me."Juggie... How is she? How's B? Can we see her? " I smiled faintly "She's better , sleeping at the moment."

I glared over at Archie who was standing behind her. I went up to him . "Jug...I " I stopped him mid sentence . I raged.. " Why the hell are you still here Archie? No one wants you here. "I saw Ronnie frown at this." Juggie...that was uncalled for..Archie is hurting too..." I looked at the two of them in anger as I spat .

"Well . you'll forgive me for not giving a god damn about how your boyfriend girlfriend is laying In a hospital bed and has just been told she might be blind for the rest of her life." I then turned on Archie " And do you know why she is in there Archie? .. "

I poked his chest with my fore finger ". Do you? It's because Reggie Mantle challenged you to a stupid game of chicken at Serpent Hill. All because Mantle threatened to tell Veronica that you are one fumble to becoming the football team's water boy."

Ok not sure about this chap hope you like. Do you want Arch and Jug to get in a fistfight? And what kind of guide dog would our HD be? And if he does, will momma Cooper finally allow him to visit her house?

Again this story is based on the Archie comic series Over the edge ( with a couple of changes BUGHEAD is the main couple here.

Does any one have any suggestions?


End file.
